Birthday Gifts
by Glowing Glasses
Summary: Kid and Shinichi celebrate their birthdays in this fluffy romantic fic. I wonder, what's better? A gift from the heart? Or a gift of love? This is based from 'W Birthday', and it's my more ShinKai VER of it.


**Glasses**: Alrighty! This is based off a doujinshi I've read recently. I thought it was so cute~! _**But**_, since it was coming from a KaiShin angle, I decided to tweak it in this fan fiction, and make it more ShinKai-ish. Not _too_ much of a difference, but meh. (_**Shrugs**_)

You know me, it's not perfect if it's not ShinKai enough for me! XD

I have problems.

**The Doujinshi**: It is called, _W Birthday_.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DC, or the doujinshi that this is based off of. End of disclaimer. :D

**Summary**: Kid and Shinichi celebrate their birthdays in this fluffy romantic fic. I wonder, what's better? A gift from the heart? Or a gift of love?

* * *

><p>"<strong>Birthday Gifts."<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>A gift consists not in what is done or given, but in the intention of the giver or doer."<em>

_-Lucius Annaeus Seneca-_

* * *

><p><strong>May 4, 12:30 PM<strong>

A figure in white stood in front of the guard rail fence that edged the top of the roof, and his cape fluttered in the persistent wind. He let out a gentle sigh, a faint smile coming onto his lips as he looked over the city of Beika, and he raised a hand to grip at the wire fence. Above him were the barely seen, but still beautiful, stars of the night sky, and he wished that it wasn't a new moon tonight – then the night would've been just perfect, having the moon casting its illuminating glow on everything.

_Oh, well... _Kid sighed, staring with mesmerized eyes at the city lights below him.

It was always breathtaking, to see all of those different colored lights in the darkness of night, flashing and moving. He used to feel vertigo when gazing down at such heights – a vague sense of terror and wobbliness – but he's grown accustomed to looking down from high places like this, and even feels a measure of peace now, being so high up above the world.

It was like he belonged there – an untouchable, unreachable person. So far away from the hustle and bustle of an ordinary life, and so away from human beings.

Alone in the silence of the night, standing a quiet vigil above the city –

Before his thoughts could get any more dramatic and whimsical, the door to the roof suddenly slammed open with a mighty 'BAM!', and the hinges whined in protest of the harsh treatment. If Kid hadn't been so deep in introspective thought, he would've jumped three feet in the air and (possibly) would've squealed in surprise. Instead, he merely blinked, and tilted his head, turning slightly to glance behind him.

"Kid!" Kudo Shinichi panted, scowling a bit. He looked like he ran the entire way, just to get to this place.

An amused and pleasantly surprised grin came across Kid's face, and he turned around to face his favorite detective. _Well, whataya know. He actually came..._

"Well, well," Kid cheerfully mused, grinning. "That was fast! You're right on time, meitantei! I've been _waiting~!"_

Just in case, the thief came here thirty minutes early, just to wait for him.

Observing that Shinichi was still trying to catch his breath – did he _seriously_ run all the way here, just to make it on time? How sweet! – Kid chuckled, a friendly smile on his face.

"I'll apologize now for inviting you to such a place," Kid said airily, gesturing to the isolated roof they were standing on. It was a rather random, out of the way, place, and the building itself was located quite a ways from where Shinichi lived. "Honestly, I wasn't even sure you were going to come." He admitted, showing a hint of sheepishness in his expression.

_It's not like this is a heist, after all... _Kid thought, ruefully.

"Baro!" Shinichi huffed, standing up straighter with a faint, but more playful, scowl. He smirked at the thief. "As if I would ignore such a puzzle when it comes in the mail – _speaking of! _You shouldn't put weird things in people's mail boxes!" He scolded.

He nearly thought that it had been another love letter from his fans. If he hadn't taken a closer look at it, then he would've thrown it away without even reading it, something he would've sorely regretted for the rest of his days.

Kid grinned, seeing the happy – and smug – gleam in the detective's eyes.

"You say that, but you look like you really enjoyed it!" Kid snickered, amused. _That was supposed to be a really difficult riddle. I'm glad that it challenged and entertained him so well..._

"Well, _yeah_..." Shinichi muttered, rolling his eyes. He grinned fiercely, his right hand unconsciously tightening into an excited fist.

It took an entire week of careful, methodical (and _**obsessive**_) decoding, but Shinichi cracked the mysterious code that the moonlight thief sent him. He _loved_ how challenging this recent riddle had been, but it was only to be expected, really, when it came from Kaitou Kid – an obviously intelligent person with a very crafty and wonderfully sharp mind.

"Haha!" Kid laughed, delighted. He grinned mischievously, sticking a hand in his pocket, lightly fingering the small item that was in there. "Well, I'm glad that you liked it!"

Shinichi warily eyed that devious expression.

"Oi, oi. Don't tell me that you sent me that riddle just to mess with me..." He trailed off dangerously, staring at him with great suspicion in his eyes.

Kid laughed even harder at that, making Shinichi twitch in annoyance. _Don't __**laugh**__ at me, you idiot!_

Hastily, Kid waved a denying hand, before a soccer ball could go flying at his head.

"No, no! Of course not!" Kid assured him, still grinning in amusement._ Really, am I __**that**__ bad...? Haaa, most likely_, he thought to himself, barely restraining from cackling outright. "I said it in the riddle, didn't I? 'There's something I want to give you', remember?" Kid smiled, and Shinichi blinked, frowning in thought.

_Yes, I remember. But __**what? **__Something to give me...? _Shinichi mused, narrowing his eyes.

Shinichi sighed, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Ugh, don't tell me – it's the jewel you stole, right? I'm not your delivery man, you know!" He complained, and Kid snorted in amusement.

_Geez, this guy really __**is**__ clueless, isn't he?_ Kid thought, positively tickled by this. _Hee~!_

"How mean! As if I would give you something so meaningless!" Kid teased him, making Shinichi raise a puzzled brow.

Meaningless?

_Why would he think that such a valuable and – quite frankly – priceless thing as 'meaningless'? Why does he even __**steal**__, if the things that he steals are so meaningless to him?_ Shinichi wondered, bemused. _This guy really doesn't make any sense to me, sometimes..._

Kaitou Kid was unlike any criminal that Shinichi has ever crossed paths with. He was a thief that returned everything he stole – things that he apparently didn't even care for – and who hated needless violence and murders just as much as he did. Out of all of the criminals Shinichi has met, Kid was certainly the most 'innocent' and harmless of the bunch. Shinichi often thought that the criminal life didn't suit the thief at all, despite the obvious fun that he had with his heists. He was a showman with a good (if mischievous) heart, and he would be better suited living the life of an _**actual**_ magician, with real shows and street performances.

He was distracted from his musings by the very person he was thinking about.

"Here! This is something _much_ better~!" Kid grinned, snapping his fingers.

_POOF!_

"Whoa!" Shinichi jumped when a plume of smoke poofed into existence in front of him. He scrambled to catch the small item within – having barely seen it in the smoke – and then he stared at in bemusement, the smoke quickly vanishing in the air.

It was a cellphone charm.

"Huh...?" Shinichi drawled in puzzlement, lifting it up to eye level. It was a blue colored clover charm, with a dark blue string that was used to attach onto a cellphone. "What's this?"

"A birthday present." Kid smiled brightly at him.

"Eh? For who?" Shinichi questioned, bewildered. _I'm not delivering a birthday present, either..._

Kid nearly face faulted. _Gah! Seriously?_

"It's for YOU, of course!" Kid practically shouted, disbelieving. _Dummy!_

Shinichi gaped, blinking, shocked.

"...huh?"

Kid shook his head at him, grinning. "...geez. Today is May fourth – your _birthday_, right?"

The detective went still at this, wide eyed.

Smiling gently, Kid clasped his hands behind his back, looking almost playful. "Happy birthday, Kudo Shinichi." He said sincerely, with a soft expression on his face.

Shinichi wordlessly stared down into his open palm, looking at the small cellphone charm in a new light.

_A...birthday present? From Kaitou Kid?_

Wide eyed, Shinichi blushed, flattered and touched by this gesture of kindness – because it _was_ a kindness. Kid didn't have to give him anything for his birthday. Hell, Shinichi hadn't even _known_ that it was his birthday.

That depressed him. Not that he didn't know it was his birthday, because he always forgets, but...he hadn't even had a _party_ today. He didn't get any presents from his friends, or any cards, or anything at all. He spent the day alone, puzzling over the riddle that Kid had given him, and nothing else.

Perhaps that's why he felt like something was off today, like something was missing. Why he felt strangely lonely today.

Shinichi almost cringed. _Have I really been __**that**__ anti-social lately? _He wondered to himself. He hadn't really interacted much with people since he 'returned'. Ran didn't want anything to do with him for now, ever since he gently turned her down. Hattori was busy with his new girlfriend (_finally_), and his parents were still..._somewhere_, maybe Spain or France. The Detective Boys didn't even know _Conan's_ birthday, never mind _his_, and Haibara...uh...frankly, he would wonder if she were sick, if she gave him a present from the kindness of her heart. Agasa-hakase was in America for some kind of science and invention fair, and there was a mention of meeting up with an old lady friend of his, so he was busy, too.

The only one that remembered his birthday was an eccentric thief – someone who didn't even _have_ to remember, but did anyway.

_That...means a lot to me_, Shinichi thought, holding the clover charm in a gentle fist, with a serious expression on his face, in spite of the mild blush that he still had.

Kid blinked, staring at his face with surprise._ Oh my...that is so..._

"Adorable!" Kid laughed, crossing his arms behind his head, grinning widely at the flustered detective. "How cute~! That is _such_ an adorable reaction!" He teased him with good humor, snickering.

"Shut up!" Shinichi snapped, almost growling, still gripping the charm in his hand – _possessively_. "Anyone would react like that if they were given...something...like..." He trailed off, staring at the gentle, fond expression that came onto the thief's face. He could barely see it, but there was a blush dancing across Kid's face, and the smile on his face was warm, loving – _soft_.

_What...?_ Shinichi narrowed his eyes, calculatingly, wondering at the strange facial expression.

"Well..." Kid chuckled, tipping his hat, before turning around. He gripped the wire fence, and the front of his foot inserted itself into one of the gaps in the wire. He heaved himself up in a smooth, easy move. "Since I'm done here, and you seem pleased with your present, I'll be leaving now." Kid said airily, moving to stand on top of the fence, obviously preparing to go into flight.

For a moment, Shinichi stared at his back, dumbfounded. Kid was leaving already? But...

"Hey...wait!" Shinichi yelled, and Kid paused, startled. He turned around to face the detective, and Shinichi – seeing that he had his attention – then said, stammering somewhat from nerves, "Um...you know, it'd bad if _I'm_ the only one that receives something, so..." Shinichi caught Kid's confused gaze, and blue eyes became serious. "Tell me _your_ birthday, so that I can celebrate it, too..." Shinichi stepped closer to the fence, looking directly at him. "When is your birthday, Kid?"

Kid felt a jolt of startled surprise hit him, and he stared at the detective, wide eyed and blushing. _Ah! W-what?_

_Why...?_

Laughing, with a edge of nervousness, Kid grinned down at him, trying to be dismissive. "Eh, what, meitantei? Would you _seriously_ celebrate _**my**_ birth – "

"Kid," Shinichi interrupted, stern. "Don't. Dodge. The. Question."

Wordlessly, Kid gaped at him, stunned. Hesitantly, he stared at Shinichi's resolute and serious face – _he means it, oh my god _– and he felt his heart speed up, and a dark, warm blush creep across his face.

Those blue eyes pierced deep into him, stealing his abilities to be smooth and charming. He couldn't deflect and avoid this, not when the detective was looking at him like that, with a quiet, commanding air that _demanded_ him to comply.

_Don't...make such serious eyes at me_, Kid glanced away, biting his lip._ It makes me..._

"June...June twenty-first," Kid murmured quietly, just loud enough to be heard.

_It makes me want to answer you... _He thought, feeling strangely vulnerable. He wasn't even sure _why_ – it was just his birthday, nothing significant or important. Thousands, if not _millions_, of other people were also born on that day, so it wasn't like the detective could easily figure out his identity just from the date of his birth. _So, why does it feel like I've revealed something tha__t's really personal?_

Shinichi stared him silently, observing him closely, before nodding to himself.

"I got it. June twenty first," Shinichi smiled at Kid warmly, flustering the thief further. _Interesting_... "So then, on that day – next month – I'll wait for you, right here," He waved an arm around their quiet surroundings, and another gust of wind blew past, playing with Shinichi's hair and Kid's cape. "Same place, same time."

Kid stared.

That _smile _on his face...it was bright, and it made Shinichi's usually sharp eyes softer and...

_Whoa. Just. __**Whoa**__. _Kid thought, wide eyed.

"Don't forget, alright?" Shinichi said over his shoulder as he turned, leaving. "See you around, Kid!"

The detective left, closing the door behind him.

For a long, long moment, Kid merely stood there on the fence, stunned.

"I, um...he..." Kid shook his head, feeling very surreal.

Flustered, he did some magic tricks, feeling abnormally anxious and nervous, and he made a few of his doves appear in small poofs of smoke and glitter. _Um...uh, uhhmmm...how did it end up like that? I wasn't expecting this at all! _He thought, dazed. He wasn't even aware of Tomo-chan, one of his older doves with a lot experience under her wings, landing and settling down on top of his hat. _Oh! I know! I must still be asleep, right? Yeah, yeah...I better wake up then, I don't want to be late..._

Grinning with relief, he pinched his cheek – hard. When that didn't work immediately, he stretched it, making his eyes tear up in pain.

_Ouch. That...that hurt._

His eyes widened, his gloved hand pressing against his now throbbing cheek. Slowly, he crouched down, his movement startling Tomo-chan into flying away. He balanced perfectly on the rail of the fence, and his face was flushed, indigo eyes wide and shocked.

"It's...not a dream then." He chuckled, disbelieving. His heart was racing. "Holy crap. Aw, man – this is _real_."

_Wow..._

His doves cooed at him, curiously, but Kid didn't react. He was stunned into speechlessness.

He didn't move for a long time, a blushing kaitou alone in the night.

* * *

><p><strong>June 21, 12:30 PM<strong>

Shinichi patiently waited, leaning against the wall of the building that housed the top of the stairs, his arms crossed over his chest.

He didn't look it, but he was actually feeling nervous. He wasn't sure on how this was going to play out, or if he had even correctly deduced the heart of Kaitou Kid – which was more mysterious than a puzzling riddle that was wrapped in an enigma and thrown into a maze, which was further hidden inside of a labyrinth full of puzzle pieces.

_Damn_, Shinichi shook his head. _Really baffling stuff, but...I __**think**__ I'm right_, he thought, remembering the bright blush on Kid's face, and the gentle, soft smile that replaced the usual smirk, and the shyness in his usually confident body language.

He smiled faintly, closing his eyes.

_If I **am** right, then I've successfully decoded the most difficult riddle that Kid has to offer. The most challenging and most delicate of riddles, one that should never be taken lightly..._

Sharp blue eyes slid open, hearing the familiar sounds of a glider flying through the air. Shinichi calmly watched as Kid landed on light feet, disengaging his glider and transforming it into a billowing cape that fluttered in the wind.

Kid looked up, smiling brightly at him, his monocle glinting the moonlight, and Shinichi returned the smile, pushing away from the wall.

_...no, his heart isn't something to be taken lightly, not in the least. _

"So, you're here," Shinichi said, by way of greeting, and Kid flushed lightly when he walked closer to the thief. Kid looked back at him with soft, and almost nervous, eyes.

Truly, Kid wasn't feeling very self-assured about this.

He had been stressing about this all day – _secretly_, not wanting to be a bummer at the party that his mother threw for him – and wondering about what the detective was planning. He didn't want to think that Shinichi would _trick_ him, but...well, let's be perfectly honest here – his Tantei-kun has pulled a _**lot**_ of mean tricks on him, just to trap him, even going as far as to purposely fall off of a building in an attempt to dart him (which would _not_ have been fun), so tricking him on his birthday wouldn't be too much of a stretch.

_Still..._

Kid nodded to Shinichi, with some uncertainty. "Of course, I'm here. I can't refuse an invitation from _the_ Heisei Holmes," He lightly teased, smiling.

_...I want to trust him._

"Besides," Kid glanced down, before hesitantly looking back up. "Today _**is**_ my birthday, and you're..." He trailed off, questioningly.

"Celebrating it, yes." Shinichi nodded encouragingly, and Kid smiled at him, brightly.

Kid fidgeted a little. "...so, do you have a present for me?"

"Yeah, I do," Shinichi chuckled, stepping closer to him. He took a bracing breath, briefly closing his eyes. "...if my deduction isn't wrong, then I'm sure that you'll like it. A lot."

Kid's eyes brightened. "Really, now? Then I can't wait for – eh?" He cut off with a startled gasp, tensing when Shinichi grabbed his arms, holding him still. Before Kid could ask (more like _demand_) what he was doing, he was silenced when Shinichi leaned _forwards_ – hesitating over his lips for one breathless moment – before moving to kiss his cheek instead. The kiss was chaste, sweet, a mere brushing of lips over his suddenly sensitive cheek, but it made Kid's heart race and his face explode into a furious blush.

Slowly, Shinichi pulled away, blue eyes searching the shocked face in front of him. He took a tiny, respectful step back – reluctantly giving the thief some room to breath.

"...if I'm wrong, just tell me," Shinichi said, after a moment of silence. He glanced down, loosely gripping at the pristine, white coat that covered the blue dress shirt underneath. He smirked ruefully, "Unfortunately, I'm not too confident about this deduction of mine, because decoding the heart is always a difficult thing to do, no matter who you are. Hearts are complicated things, and I find that your heart is the most complicated I've ever encountered. So..." Blue eyes looked up, pinning startled, flustered indigo eyes into place. "Am I wrong, Kaitou Kid-san?"

Kid bit his lip, and, to Shinichi's relief, he shook his head.

"Ah, no, you're not wrong. You're very correct, actually," Kid softly reassured him, avoiding his eyes with a blush. "But..."

"...'but', what?" Shinichi questioned when he didn't finish his sentence.

Hesitantly – _shyly_ – Kid lifted a gloved hand, and wordlessly pointed at his lightly pouting lips. "I would've preferred it if you had kissed me _here_, instead, meitantei." He said, sullenly. _Got my hopes up and everything...!_

Shinichi blinked, looking thoroughly amused. "Oh, my mistake..."

He grabbed Kid's red tie, and _tugged_, forcing him forwards. Shinichi smothered Kid's startled squeak, his lips meeting the thief's. Kid mewled, unwittingly opening his mouth to allow Shinichi's _tongue_ entry (_eek!_), and he gripped at Shinichi's sides, bracing himself as the detective relentlessly plundered his mouth. Kid's face flushed brilliantly when Shinichi's tongue intertwined with his own, moaning softly as they twisted and moved against each other – as if they were dancing a truly erotic dance. It sent a shivering thrill down his spine, and made Kid feel weak-kneed.

Feeling a little _**too**_ excited, Kid pulled away, shuddering as Shinichi's tongue lightly traced his own as they parted –_ gah!_

"Ah! Sh-_Shinichi~!"_ Kid whined, looking mildly embarrassed. Somehow, he ended up trapped in the detective's arms, his hands pressing up against Shinichi's chest. _When did that happen?_ He shook his head, trying to clear his muddled thoughts. "Ugh. Damn! Now I...I...um..."

"Hm...?" Shinichi practically purred, smirking.

Kid almost squeaked. "I...want something a little more than just a kiss now," He admitted, blushing.

"Well, that's a relief," Shinichi exclaimed, teasingly kissing him again. Smirking, he looked deeply into the thief's eyes. "Because I have a _lot_ more in mind than just kissing you."

Kid's eyes widened, hopeful. "...really?"

"Oh, yes," Shinichi nodded, and he was startled when Kid squealed and happily glomped him in happiness.

"THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY _**EVER!"**_

Shinichi blinked, and then rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. "...idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Glasses<strong>: Taadaa~! That's it. My ShinKai version of _W Birthday_.

You can also consider this my 'I'm back!' gift for you, my readers. For now on, if I'm gone unexpectedly – suffering from depressive fits, haha...ha...not funny? Oh, _come on_ – I'll write something longer than my drabbles, alright?


End file.
